Tangled Kick Buttowski version
by SariSpy56
Summary: This is a request for Shadowkitten12. This story is similar to the Disney movie Tangled. Starring Kick as Flynn Rider and Kendall as Raunzel and let's not forget Wacky Jackie as Mother Gothel.
1. The Cast

_**Tangled (a Kick Buttowski version)**_

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone! This is SariSpy56 here and I'm doing a request for shadowkitten12. The request is that shadowkitten12 wanted me to do the Kick Buttowski version of the Disney movie Tangled. And yeah the movie is awesome and it's my first time to watch it. Oh and I like to introduce my OC character who is currently in 'Trip to France' by my fan Chris Nest. Please welcome January.**_

_**January makes an entrance with a scroll on her left hand.**_

_**January: Thank you SariSpy56.**_

_**SariSpy56: Now January. Read out some of the cast in this fanfic if you please.**_

_**Jamuary: Sure thing SariSpy56 and since shadowkitten12 wanted Kick as Flynn Rider/Eugene and Kendall as Rapunzel, I'll just read out the rest of the cast:**_

_**The DiPazzi twins as the Stabbington Brothers**_

_**Wacky Jackie as Mother Gothel**_

_**Brad as Captian of the Guard (or Captian Bradules)**_

_**Horace as Guard Harry**_

_**Pantsy as Guard 3D**_

_**Shotgun Sanchez as Vladimar**_

_**Gunther as Big Nose Thug (I'll just call him Gunther since in th original movie, the big nose thug doesn't have a name)**_

_**Magnus Magnuson as Hook Hand Thug (or I'll call him Magnus and again in the original movie, he had no name)**_

_**Papercut Peterson as Old Man**_

_**Mouth as Short Thug (I'll call him Mouth instead)**_

_**Hansel the Cat will play as Pascal**_

_**Maximus will be himself**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay we're all set and let's get cracking with the story! AND STAY AWESOME!**_


	2. Origins of the Magic Flower

_**Tangled (a Kick Buttowski version)**_

_**I'm going to fix up the names of three characters in order to avoid the confusion**_

_**Flynn Rider/Eugene is changed to Kick Rider/Clarence for Kick Buttowski**_

_**Rapunzel is changed to Kenpunzal for Kendall**_

_**Mother Gothel is changed to Mother Jackal for Wacky Jackie.**_

_**And now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em>Kick Rider:<em>

_This is the story of how I died. Well don't worry. This is actually a fun story and the truth is it's not even mine. This is the story of a girl named Kenpunzal and it starts with the sun._

_Now once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

* * *

><p><em>Just then an old lady wearing glasses spotted the magic flower.<em>

_Kick Rider:_

_Oh you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kinda important._

* * *

><p><em>The scene then changes to island which then changed to a huge kingdom. The scene then changes to the royal chambers where the queen is lying in bed, is pregnant and looks sick.<em>

_Kick Rider:_

_The kingon was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen well she was about to have a baby. But she got sick, really sick._

* * *

><p><em>The scene then changes to th sea where boats are floating to find the magic flower.<em>

_Kick Rider:_

_She was running out of time and that's when people usually start looking for a miracle or in this case, the magic golden flower._

* * *

><p><em>The scene changes back to where the old lady and the magic golden flower are.<em>

_Kick Rider:_

_Ah I told you she'd be important. You see instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman Mother Jackal ported its healing powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song._

_Mother Jackal: __*Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine*_

_The old woman changes into a beautiful brunette woman but she is still wearing glasses._

_Kick Rider: _

_Alright you get the adjust. She sings to it, she turns young. Creepy right?_

_Just then, Mother Jackal heard some people coming for the flower. She hid the flower under a leaf basket and runs but accidentally knocks the basket over in the process. The mob went to where Mother Jackal was ans saw the gowing flower._

_Guard: We found it!_

_The guards carefully dig up the flower as Mother Jackal watched in fury as the mob retreat to the kingdom with the golden flower._

* * *

><p><em>The scene then changees back to the queen's chamber where the magic flower dissolved in a water and the king gave the queen a sip.<em>

_Kick Rider: __The magic golden flower healed the queen._

_Then the scene shifts to a baby princess with long golden hair looking up at her beloved parents._

_Kick Rider:_

_A healthy baby girl. A princess was born with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint. That's Kenpunzal. To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And before that moment, everything was perfect._

* * *

><p><em>Kick Rider: <em>_And then that moment ended._

_The scene later changes at night where Mother Jackal (now old) sneaks inside the palace to find baby Kenpunzal. She founds her and starts singing the song_

_Mother Jackal: *Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.*_

_And at that moment, baby Kenpunzal's hair began to glow and made Mother Jackal young again. But when Mother Jackal cuts a bit off of baby Kenpunzal's hair, golden hair turns brown and the glow becomes dim. Mother Jackal becomes old again and was terrified that cutting won't do to make herself young. A layer from baby Kenpunzal's hair turns brown as well._

_As the king and queen are sleeping peacefully, a baby's cry was heard. They woke up to see old Jackal escaping from the window with Kenpunzal in her arm._

_Kick Rider:_

_Jackal broke into the palace, stole Kenpunzal and just like that - gone._

* * *

><p><em>The scene changes to a large tower with no door.<em>

_Kick Rider: __The kindgon search and search but they could not find the princess. For deep inside the forest in a hidden tower, Jackal raised the child as her own._

_Inside the tower, Mother Jackal (now young) is brushing young Kenpunzal's extremely long golden hair which glows in the process whenever Kenpunzal sings._

_Kick Rider: Jackal had found her new magic flower. But this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

_Kenpunzal: Why can't I go outside?_

_Jackal: The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand flower?_

_Kenpunzal: Yes mommy._

_Kick Rider:_

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns in the sky in hope that one day, the lost princess would return._


	3. When Will My Life Begin

_**Tangled (a Kick Buttowski version)**_

_**SariSpy56: Welcome back everyone and I though I make a few changes to Maximus and Pascal (Hansel). Hansel is going to be a cat in this while Maximus' name is changed to Ol' Blue to avoid confusion.**_

_**January: Now on with the story**_

* * *

><p>Several years later, Kenpunzal hae grown into a beautiful young woman with large amount of hair. One day, Kenpunzal and her cat Hansel decided to play a game of hide and seek. Hansel tries to hide outside behind one of the plants but all of a sudden, Kenpunzal opens the doors of her window.<p>

Kenpunzal: HA!

Kenpunzal looks around and sigh in defeat.

Kenpunzal: Well I guess that Hansel's not hiding outside.

As Kenpunzal walks away, Hansal snickers until a golden rope of hair grabbed Hansel by his fluffy tail.

Kenpunzal: Gotcha!

Hansel screams.

Kenpunzal: That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?

Hansel frowns.

Kenpunzal: Welll then what do you want to do?

Hansel (points outside): Meow! (I want to go outside!)

Kenpunzal: Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you.

Hansel sticks his little pink tognue out at Kenpunzal.

Kenpunzal: Oh come on Hansel. It's not that bad in here.

As Kenpunzal and Hansel walks inside, the music "When Will My Life Begin" begins to play.

_**Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up **_

_**Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's all clean **_

_**Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up **_

_**Sweep again **_

_**And by then **_

_**It's, like, seven-fifteen **_

_**And so I'll read a book **_

_**Or maybe two or three **_

_**I'll add a few new paintings **_

_**To my gallery **_

_**I**__**'ll play guitar and knit and cook **_

_**And basic'ly **_

_**Just wonder, when will my life begin? **_

_**Then, after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts and baking... **_

_**Papier-maché, a bit of ballet, and chess... **_

_**Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making... **_

_**Then I'll stretch **_

_**Maybe sketch **_

_**Take a climb **_

_**Sew a dress **_

_**And I'll re-read the books **_

_**If I have time to spare **_

_**I'll paint the wall some more **_

_**I'm sure there's room somewhere **_

_**And then I'll brush, and brush **_

_**And brush, and brush my hair **_

_**Stuck in the same place I've always been **_

_**And I'll keep won'dring **_

_**And won'dring **_

_**And won'dring **_

_**And won'dring **_

_**When will my life begin? **_

_**Tomorrow night... The lights will appear **_

_**Just like they do on my birthday each year **_

_**What is it like **_

_**Out there where they glow? **_

_**Now that I'm older **_

_**Mother might just let me go...**_


End file.
